rugrats_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbecue Story
Barbecue Story (misspelled as Barbeque Story in the title card) is a Season 1 episode of Rugrats. Its sister episode is Waiter, There’s a Baby in My Soup. It aired on August 18, 1991. Plot Tommy has received his favorite toy in the whole world -- a ball. Angelica, always looking to spoil the babies’ fun, takes the ball and tosses it into the neighbors’ yard, resulting in the babies risking life and limb looking for it.- Description from Klasky Csupo. Recap On the grass, Tommy finds a beetle on the grass and he attempts to eat it, but Didi stops him and throws the beetle. Meanwhile, Lou and Boris are talking, but the thrown beetle lands on Lou’s nose. Lou gets distracted by that and scares the beetle away. Then we see Drew holding a soda can, but he screams when the beetle lands on his shoulder. Howard scares the beetle away. Then the beetle lands on Spike’s nose, then the beetle crawls onto Spike’s head. Spike starts to pant because he sees Stu cooking hamburger patties for a barbecue party. Then Stu takes out a camera and aims the camera at Betty, who is next to the other snacks. Then, Stu aims the camera at Angelica, who is playing on the swing. Then, Stu aims the camera at the playpen where Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil are in. Then, Stu aims the camera at Drew and Howard. Lastly, Stu aims the camera at Chaz, Minka, and some other guests. Finally, Stu aims the camera at Lou and Boris. Didi asks Stu how the patties are going. Stu says the patties are fine and will be done later. Didi wants to know what Spike is doing. Stu says that Spike wants the patties. Then, a drip of one of the cooking patties falls onto Spike’s nose. Phil and Lil say that they hate barbecues because there’s nothing for the babies to do. Then, Tommy insists on playing with his new ball. Lou gave the ball to Tommy, and it’s Tommy’s favorite toy in the whole world. Tommy throws the ball to Chuckie, but Angelica takes the ball. Tommy says "Gimme my ball!" four times but Angelica said that if Tommy won’t ask nicely, then he will never see his ball ever again. Then Angelica throws the ball up in the air. Angelica walks away. Then Tommy starts crying. Didi tries to make Tommy better, then the crying stops when Tommy sees his ball over the fence. Phil wants to know why Tommy stopped crying. Phil says Tommy could’ve gotten anything he wanted if he continued crying. Tommy says he found the ball over the fence. Tommy hears the other babies say to forget about the ball. But Tommy can’t forget about the ball. Then Tommy’s diaper goes down, then Tommy pulls his diaper back up, blushing in embarrassment. Tommy opens the playpen with a screwdriver and the babies start their search for the ball. Stu is still cooking the patties with ingredients, like Meatless Miracle sauce, and unsweetened sugar. Then Tommy creaks open the broken fence and sees a yard, but not his ball. Chuckie doesn’t think this is a good idea. But Tommy doesn’t want to permanently end the search. So the four babies look all around the yard, but still no ball. But Chuckie gets stuck in a log and the babies help. Then Tommy sees his ball over the next fence. Phil and Lil help Chuckie and Tommy go over the fence, but then, Phil and Lil argue about whose turn it is to go over the fence. Tommy is about to grab his ball but then, an angry bulldog notices Chuckie and Tommy and starts to run and growl at the babies. There was a chain attached on the dog and the dog’s doghouse. Tommy is about to grab his ball, again. Just then, the dog was coming closer because the doghouse wa about to fall apart. Tommy quickly grabs his ball and walks to Chuckie, but Tommy needs help to get over the fence. Phil and Lil scream and run back to the barbecue party. Betty notices the twins on Betty’s legs, panting. Just then, Didi notices the opened playpen and Tommy missing. Stu stops flipping the patties, but one of them most fell off the grill. Spike starts smacking his lips. Tommy starts screaming very loudly. Nobody notices the screaming, except for Spike. Spike gets a piñata on his head. Spike rushes to the yard to rescue Tommy. Spike jumps over the second fence and growls at the bulldog. Then, the bulldog gets scared by the piñata on Spike, then the dog rushes back to his doghouse. Tommy, Spike, and Chuckie rush back to the party. Just then, Stu and Didi see that Spike rescued the two babies. Just then, Stu notices his patties burnt to a crisp. At night, fireworks pop at the sky. Tommy hugs Spike, but Tommy notices the beetle on Spike’s head, but instead of eating it, Tommy put it back on the ground. Stu comes in with the burnt patties and gives them to Spike, just how Spike likes them. Once again, Tommy hugs Spike as the fireworks pop and everyone has a good time. Category:Episodes Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1991